


Discovery

by JulesHawke



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, missing the signals, unsuspected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: Gil Brodie fell hard and fast for the Pathfinder, for Scott. He never expected his feelings to be returned and staying became too painful as he watched him spend time with Cora or Peebee. But miracles happen when you least expect them and for Gil it came just in time.





	Discovery

He knew it was a bad idea but Scott asked.

“Hey, Gil, you’re coming to movie night, right?” Scott had caught him in the cargo bay.

“Nah, got things to do.” He buried his head inside the Nomad engine, hoping the Pathfinder would walk away. No such luck.

“Hey,” Scott tapped the back of his leg and he’d had to turn and face him. “You need time off too.” When he’d gone to reply Scott interrupted, “do it for me, please.”

How could he refuse those gorgeous blue eyes? “Okay.” He’d nodded, planning not to go even then.

“Great,” Scott beamed at him and his heart flip-flopped. “I’ll save you a seat.”

Walking into the Pathfinder’s quarters had to be the hardest thing he’d ever done. His hands trembled, no amount of swallowing produced moisture for his dry throat and his heart pounded in his ears. Maybe he’d been wrong about Scott, if he wanted to save him a seat then maybe those looks he thought were just passing glances meant more.

Laughter greeted him as the door slid open and the movie had already started. His heart hit the floor. Scott sat in the middle of the couch, Cora on one side and Peebee on the other, both of them leaning against his shoulders.

Tears burned his eyes and he planted his foot to turn when Scott looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. He glanced from Cora to Peebee and shrugged. Gil didn’t know if the look he gave him was pleading for rescue or smug satisfaction. Pulling up a chair Gil settled in the shadows at the back of the room, not seeing the puzzled frown on Scott’s face.

Cora and Peebee pulled Scott’s attention back to the movie but Gil only had eyes for the Pathfinder. The movie held no attraction, not like the man sitting between two powerful, beautiful women. Gil’s eyes were drawn to him, his laughter a symphony, his smile the sun in Gil’s sky and it hurt so badly that he was so far out of his league.

The torture became worse when Scott go up to prove he could act. Gil found it hard to laugh when Cora got up and pulled Scott to his feet, offering to help him get over his grief as Kallo played dead on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. As everyone else laughed and joked Gil quietly left the room.

He’d tried, he really had, to control his feelings for Scott, but seeing him every day caused him devastating pain. In all the plans he made for Andromeda falling in love with the Pathfinder hadn’t been among them. Hiding his feelings became a challenge and he knew he was failing.

It has started out so well, they talked, became friends, even played poker but Scott had never shown interest beyond friendship. He listened when he needed to talk about Jill’s suggestion to have a baby, although he had looked a little hurt Gil realised as he looked back. He’d walked away, telling Gil that whatever he decided he’d be there to help if he wanted it.

He needed to leave, maybe he should leave the Tempest altogether. Every day got harder. He kept to himself in engineering but Scott came to visit. He buried himself in working on the Nomad but Scott offered to help. Every time he tried to hide Scott found him.

“Gil.”

Like now. He’d made it as far as the med bay door. He stopped. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, forcing down the urge to cry.

“I just remembered I left a diagnostic running and need to check on it.” He didn’t turn because if he did he knew his feeling would show on his face. “I’ll be back in a minute, go enjoy the rest of the movie.”

“Gil.”

A trembling hand grabbed his arm and Gil glanced down at the fingers that wrapped around his bicep. He couldn’t do this anymore. He loved his job, hated the thought of leaving, but he loved Scott more and he couldn’t be around him. The pain became too much.

“Scott,” he heard and felt the shake in his voice. “Seriously, I’ll be right back.”

“Look at me, Gil.”

He closed his eyes and drew in a breath before lifting his eyes to meet the blue pools he wanted to drown in. Blue pools that shone with the glint of tears. He blinked then thought about it. Scott had been laughing so they were tears of mirth.

“Gil -.”

“Where’s the Pathfinder?” Liam’s voice carried through the closed door of Scott’s quarters.

Gil jumped as Scott grabbed his arm harder and pulled him into the med bay. “Sam, lock the door.”

“Scott.” Gil gaped as the lock turned red. “Lexi won’t be happy you’ve - .”

“I don’t care.” Scott turned towards him, “What’s going on Gil?”

“What do you mean?” Gil stepped back and watched as Scott paced and ran a hand through his hair.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Scott stopped pacing and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“I’m leaving.” Gil almost sobbed on the words and he turned away so the tears that pooled in his eyes wouldn’t give him away.

A thud behind him made him spin back. Scott leant against a bed, holding himself up, his chest heaving and his eyes closed.

“Why?” A trembling whisper he barely heard. “Are you leaving to be with Jill?”

“What? No.” Gil stepped towards him and the painful look Scott gave him stabbed him straight in the heart.

“Then why?”

He didn’t know what to say, how to say the words he’d buried for so long. Turning away from the disappointment on Scott’s face he stared at the medical screen on the wall. This was it, the moment he’d wanted for so long but now that it had arrived, he felt like a fool as he laid his heart bare.

“Because I can’t stand to be here every day, see you every day and know I can’t have you.” Tears rolled down his cheeks and he let them. “It hurts to see you with Cora and Peebee. It hurts so damn much and … I need to leave.”

He didn’t hear the footsteps that crossed the room, didn’t see the joy on Scott’s face or the tears on his cheeks. He did feel the hand that spun him before two hands grabbed his face and soft, pliant lips met his. He did feel the heat that pooled in his groin as Scott’s tongue asked for entry and he let him in. He did feel his hands in Scott’s hair and the cold against his back as Scott’s body pushed him against the wall and moulded to his. And he definitely felt Scott’s rock hard erection rubbing against his own.

They came up for air, foreheads touching, hands cupping each other’s heads and their chest’s heaving.

“Why the fuck did you wait so long?” Scott lifted his eyes and the happiness in them made Gil’s heart soar.

“I didn’t know you were interested,” he said, his eyes wide and his mouth open. “I thought you and Cora - .”

“Not my type.” Scott shrugged, “did you think I kept finding you because I was bored.”

“Once or twice I thought you might be interested but then I’d see you with Cora … I thought I was imagining things.” He placed his palm against Scott’s cheek and grinned when he leaned into his touch. “I never dared to hope – well, that’s not entirely true.”

“So you and Jill and the baby?”

“Not happening, she’s not the one I want to have a baby with if that ever happens.”

Scott ran his fingers along his jaw and he couldn’t stop the shiver that passed through him. The satisfied smile on Scott’s face made him lean forward and find his lips for a kiss that started out tender but grew into something deep and passionate. Spinning them around he pushed Scott against the wall, his reward a deep groan that had him tingling from his toes to his head.

“I love you,” he said, hoping he wasn’t jumping too soon.

“Good,” Scott laughed and pulled him in tight, wrapping his arms around him. “I’ve loved you pretty much since we first met.”

“So you’re not good at this romance thing then?” He laughed and pulled back, kissing the scowl from Scott’s lips.

“Says he who was about to leave.”

“Yeah,” he dropped his head but Scott lifted his chin with his finger. “I was a bit of an idiot.”

“We both were.”

“So two of a kind then.”

“Matched set.”

The sound of voices in the corridor made them look at the door and they chuckled.

“Guess we’d better give Lexi her med bay back.” Scott cupped his head and pulled him in for another kiss. “I think I have a bed that needs breaking in.”

He moaned and dropped his head onto Scott’s shoulder before stepping back and grinning. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't romance Gil as a male Ryder he sits at the back during movie night and watches the Pathfinder, not the movie. This came about because of that. Hope you enjoyed my little piece.


End file.
